Te preguntaras quién soy?
by deahtz
Summary: El Multiverso, el Megaverso y el Omniverso han estado mostrando demasiadas alteraciones, alguien ha burlado al sin número de guardianes y eso es un insulto para ellos, uno de ellos ha optado por recurrir a la ayuda de un ser que ha viajado por el mismo espacio-tiempo sin sufrir consecuencias y mejor aun ayudando en su restauración La pregunta aquí es, podrá convencerlo de ayudarle


Te preguntaras quién soy?

La respuesta es sencilla, los soy todo y soy nada, soy la existencia absoluta y el vacío infinito, soy el inicio y el fin, lo veo todo, oigo todo, le hablo al silencio y no me responde, así debe ser, la vida debe de seguir su curso, no se me permite interferir con las demás existencias, ya que eso provocaría un desequilibrio en no solo en el universo, si no en la existencia misma, destruyéndola en instantes.

En más de una ocasión, más de uno ha desafiado a su destino, solo para descubrir que el resultado sería el mismo, sin embargo pocos son los que han logrado cambiarlo demostrando una superioridad asombrosa digna de llamar mi atención, lo cual no es fácil, ya que al observar a cientos y cientos son pocos los que sobresalen y de esos pocos solo un puñado son los elegidos para la misión que encomendare.

Que misión te preguntaras?, bueno como ya mencione mi deber es vigilar el transcurso de la vida y la existencia, ver que todo ocurra como debe ser, con el paso del tiempo se da a conocer a alguien que intenta interferir con mis obligaciones, llamándome criminal, llamándome desalmado, lo dicen como si fuera mi culpa su destino, no se dan cuenta que mi trabajo consiste en supervisar lo ya escrito aunque muchas veces y esto no debe salir de aquí, hay quienes han desafiado al destino mismo cambiando su futuro y su existencia, es tan sorprendente el cómo alguien con prácticamente nada de poder, fuerza o habilidad logra semejante hazaña, quedo tan asombrado ante lo que veo que en lugar de corregir su acto, interfiriendo o eliminándolo re-acomodo todo para ver y conocer los frutos de tan gran esfuerzo.

Confieso que hasta el día de hoy no me arrepiento de haber permitido eso, pero también confieso que me he desilusionado al conocer algunos resultados, ciertamente esperaría algo más de quien se enfrentó a su destino y cambio su porvenir, pero como ya dije, fui yo quien acepto ese cambio y debo de aceptar la consecuencia de ello.

Es por eso que te llamo a ti, a ti que has logrado superar más de mil hazañas, a ti que has demostrado ser más que un simple hombre, a ti que has encarado al mal y has sobrevivido no solo para contarlo si no para guiar a otros a encontrar su camino apoyándolos y acompañándolos en el mismo, entonces que dices? Puedo contar contigo? Puedo confiar en que me apoyaras en esta misión de resolución de la realidad, vida y existencia?

-nuestro héroe aun no cree lo que acaba de ver y oír, ante él está una entidad que claramente no es de este mundo o de algún mundo que haya conocido, una entidad que con solo palabras le visualizo todo lo que decía, casi como si estuviera ahí mismo, nuestro héroe se toma su tiempo, el silencio inunda la habitación, nada se escucha, es como si esta entidad no quisiera que fueran interrumpidos por absolutamente nada ni nadie de este mundo, el héroe da unos pasos, disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos, se puede sentir la tensión en el ambiente que decisión será la que tome nuestro protagonista?

Ok, solo para estar seguros, es a mí al que buscas? Wade Wilson, el mercenario bocón, Deadpool? Te lo pregunto porque el traje rojo esta moda, no has visto Netflix o XD Chanel?

-la entidad esta atónita ante las preguntas del entrevistado, estaba consciente de que no sería fácil de convencer, pero no creyó que sería el quien ahora recibiera las preguntas- Sr. Wilson, estoy más que consciente de sus logros y más aún sobre sus defectos, pero si en algo puedo estar seguro es que no solo hará un buen trabajo si no que hará lo correcto cuando llegue el momento

\- Lo dices porque ya lo viste?

\- Lo digo porque es mi decisión

\- Es una mala decisión

Sigue siendo mía y antes de otra pregunta le informo que es a **usted** a quien quiero se haga cargo de esto, no su otro yo, ni su otra yo, ni su joven yo, a usted es quien debe de acompañarme en esta labor

(Vaya, no solo tengo una entidad más allá del cosmos en mi casa, sino que de todas mis versiones soy su favorito) de acuerdo tipo, me convenciste a quien ahí que fastidiar?

CONTINUARA…


End file.
